


熱帶夜*

by heroin27karu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 菲彬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroin27karu/pseuds/heroin27karu
Summary: 徐彰彬不敢睜開眼睛去面對每晚對自己上下其手的弟弟——與此迥異的事實，他們是重組家庭，成為兄弟的時間不長，他卻覺得李龍馥偶發的騷擾持續了好久。





	熱帶夜*

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科，OOC，非自願性行為注意，單箭頭

讓渴望全由心跳鼓躁，隨晚風吹拂的頻率吐息掩蓋妄圖，忘卻風勢會助長慾念。當李龍馥的手掌虛按在床側時忽然像是被扼緊了頸部難以呼吸，他凝視那張安逸的睡臉小聲地抽氣，過度換氣使他暈眩，嚥下唾液的聲音似乎都會打擾到入睡的徐彰彬。

但他沒辦法阻止自己攀上那張床，偷偷摸摸地如同逡巡獵物四周的野貓，踩實了肉墊才肯再往前一步，雙面刃一般難捱地觸及兄長的床邊，他渾身上下都在發熱，呼吸帶著無法自控的灼熱，想要延燒至他處。

「彰彬哥，彰彬⋯⋯」李龍馥刻意壓扁聲線叫他的名字，想像自己是顆甜蜜又黏牙的牛奶糖，平常向哥哥撒嬌是那樣，別有他圖也是如此。哥哥是不會醒的，今天也是，李龍馥告訴自己，索性拿掉了敬稱——也許哪天，親情和友情不再是他們之間的阻礙。

창빈이.  
창빈이.  
I can’t sleep.

李龍馥把半身已經塞進狹窄的單人床掀開腹上的薄被，露出因為平躺而凹陷的柔軟肚肉，跟他刀子嘴豆腐心的主人一樣。人能從飽足感輕易獲得幸福，李龍馥總想哥哥能多吃一點，摸起來的手感也好，只有睡著的哥哥才會任他揉捏。但是徐彰彬還沒有要醒的意思，李龍馥也沒有就此打住，喃喃自語地威脅熟睡的人再不醒就要脫他的衣服，先拉開了褲頭去抓裡頭疲軟的器官。

他的手指在三角地帶溜達，柱體在掌心熱漲，狀似漫無目的地挑撥他所知道的性感帶。李龍馥作足心理準備才含住了半硬的陰莖，並察覺對方身體明顯一震，他按著心底的歡愉，更賣力取悅口裡的性器直到臉頰發酸，緩緩退出才換成隔靴搔癢的舔弄，他清楚哪些地方是男人會感到舒服，這還不夠，即使李龍馥不打算在今天戳破窗紙。

這是我的第一次，只幫哥哥做。就像捕到蜻蜓的孩提時代，道出這句話的語氣輕鬆愜意，全然真摯。李龍馥對哥哥無意的回應興奮，還能更進一步的，他把手伸進自己的褲子裡去摸同樣炙熱的地方。

「哥的好燙⋯⋯身體好熱，要怎麼賠我呢？」

徐彰彬不敢睜開眼睛去面對每晚對自己上下其手的弟弟——與此迥異的事實，他們是重組家庭，成為兄弟的時間不長，他卻覺得李龍馥偶發的騷擾持續了好久。

起初徐彰彬推測怕生的弟弟是夢遊，白日是跟屁蟲，到了夜裡卻換了一副模樣，朝他毫不停歇的自語彷彿是咒語，束縛夜裡的軀體墜入冰牢動彈不得。徐彰彬崩潰地想為何選上的是他，沒有投注一分籌碼何來的賭局，甚或引來討債般的糾纏，說來矛盾，他們只是個相處不到三個月的家人。他曾試圖詢問李龍馥，礙於面子兜了好些圈也沒得到答案，尤其是李龍馥那雙眼睛剔透得只剩下自己，質問到了嘴邊又沉入胃裡。

沒有一次比今晚激烈，微涼的小手像藤蔓錮緊雙腿肆意點火，渾身上下的血液全集中在那難以啟齒的部位，而繼弟是那歡愉的始作俑者，一不小心就會溢出舒服的呻吟。與自己弄不同，陌生的溫度與擠壓方式幾乎使他繃斷了神經，想要耽溺於快感的漩渦裡。

「嗚⋯⋯」

即將沒入溫暖的汪洋前，冰涼粘膩的觸感擠進了毫無防備的狹窄之地，徐彰彬怎麼能相信自己就要被無血緣關係的弟弟侵犯，茫然無措，分不清楚是非，像是娃娃一樣被恣意擺弄。打從一開始沉默的人再也無法制止洪水的侵襲，讓鹹味的水堵塞氣管，無聲哭泣。

錯的人根本是他吧，是他放任了一切導致最後失控的——從幾時開始，每一晚開始成為難熬宛如夢靨的熱帶夜？

「哥哥的裡面好熱。」

「今天晚上就別再睡了吧。」

寧願自己永遠困在惡夢之中，也要等到執迷不悟的弟弟清醒的那天，裝作猜不透一切行為所代表的意義，夢境永遠都是夢境。


End file.
